Fuck My Mouth
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock está aburrido -como siempre- así que decide hacer buen uso de su boca


La sala de estar del apartamento estaba en un agradable silencio. John se había preparado una taza de té y se había dispuesto a disfrutarla en la comodidad de su sillón, mientras editaba una nueva entrada en su blog con el más reciente caso. Había sido más de un 8 para sorpresa de Sherlock, pero una vez que habían echado un buen vistazo a la escena del crimen, Sherlock lo había resolvido en dos días.

Un fuerte y pesado suspiro rompió el apacible silencio en la sala.

— Aburrido — Resopló Sherlock.

Sherlock había adoptado una nueva postura en el sofá; una en la que su cabeza había terminado colgando al filo del sofá, con sus rizos -demasiado largos para el gusto de John- casi tocando el suelo. Sus piernas y pies descansaban contra la pared.

— Puedo buscarte un nuevo caso, si quieres — Ofreció John sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora. — Aunque, es probable que no sea uno de más de 6 — Agregó, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

— Tengo una mejor idea — Objetó Sherlock con voz neutral y casi desinteresada. Movió su cabeza en direción a John y abrió los ojos. — Folla mi boca.

Aquellas más que inesperadas palabras, causaron que John escupiese su té, afortunadamente evitando que el líquido cayese en su computadora. Tosió alrededor de su puño y cuando quiso hablar, se encontró con que su voz se había reducido a un hilo, haciendo que Sherlock riera entre dientes cuando lo escuchó. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y después de un pequeño sorbo a su té, fue capaz de continuar.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Preguntó, mirando fijamente a Sherlock.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su reacción había sido muy estúpida, pues hacía tiempo que él y Sherlock habían comenzado una relación en la que el sexo estaba incluido. Había ocasiones en que Sherlock le daba los buenos días con una felación que era capaz de dejarlo sin aliento y con la mente en blanco, no siendo capaz de formar frases que tuviesen algún sentido. Y él había hecho lo mismo cuando Sherlock se sentía especialmente aburrido a primera hora del día, aunque a Sherlock le gustaba más empezar el día con los dedos de su amante dentro de él, brindándole un magnífico masaje prostático que lo reducía a nada más que gemidos y chillidos amortiguados por la almohada.

Sherlock nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se guardaba lo que quería para sí mismo y obviamente no dudaba en acercarse a John y susurrarle al oído que quería que lo tomase en ese momento, y que sin duda la mesa de la cocina era un buen sitio en el que podía doblarlo y follárselo hasta llenar su redondo y perfecto culo. El resultado de la primera vez que aquello ocurrió, hizo que John quedase maravillado por la espectacular vista frente a él, con un bello creampie en la estrecha entrada de Sherlock y un pequeño hilo de semen que se deslizaba por su perineo.

— Creo que fui bastante claro, John — Replicó con fastidio. — Quiero que folles mi boca.

John tuvo que procesar aquellas palabras un par de segundos, pues a diferencia de su endurecida polla, él aún dudaba si Sherlock hablaba en serio. Carraspeó un par de veces y cerró su computadora, depositándola en la mesita a su lado.

— De acuerdo — Concedió, dudoso y queriendo no sonar tan entusiasmado por la idea de apreciar los perfectos labios de Sherlock alrededor de su gruesa polla. — Entonces... — Se aclaró la garganta una vez más, y aprovechando que Sherlock había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, se reajustó la ropa en la zona donde su polla estaba siendo aprisionada —... ¿vamos a la habitación?

— No, si no es demasiada molestia o te causa incomodidad alguna, preferiría que lo hicieras mientras estoy en esta posición — Murmuró volviendo a abrir los ojos.

John tragó con fuerza; sabía que debería negarse a hacer dicha cosa en la sala de estar, pues su adorable casera podría entrar y atraparlos en tan comprometedora situación. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en negarse, ya se había puesto de pie y comenzado a pasar la palma de su mano sobre el llamativo bulto en su entrepierna, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Sherlock, quien se había movido apenas un poco a favor de no lastimar su largo y elegante cuello.

— ¿Debería... — Aventuró John, alzando una ceja con clara interrogación —... ponerme sobre ti, o algo así?

Sherlock mordió su labio inferior, deseando con anticipación poder saborear a John de aquella manera.Él nunca se lo había dicho, pero adoraba tener la polla de John dentro de su boca, degustando el ligero sabor salado de su piel, junto con lo amargo y dulce de su pre-semen inundando sus papilas.

— Arrodíllate frente a mí — Indicó, percatándose de lo rápido que había cambiado su voz, sonando más profunda y llena de lujuria. La imagen de John frente a él, acariciando su polla por sobre la ropa hizo que la suya comenzase a endurecerse. Al no llevar ropa interior, su polla colgaba en dirección a su ombligo. — Quiero sentir tus bolas contra mi rostro mientras tomo tu exquisita, grande y dura polla dentro de mi boca, John — Susurró roncamente, observando con placer cómo las pupilas de John se dilataban y su respiración se volvía ligeramente agitada.

— Oh Dios, Sherlock — Murmuró con voz más profunda y áspera de lo normal. Bajó su mano hasta sus testículos y los presionó, sintiendo lo pesados que estaban. Sherlock no solía maldecir o usar palabras dignas de un marinero, pero cuando lo hacía con esa estupenda voz de barítono, John sentía que podría correrse con sólo eso. — Voy a follar tu boca tan duro, que tu garganta escocerá y no podras evitar tener arcadas — Prometió, ganándose un suave gemido de anticipación por parte de su amante.

John se aseguró de cerrar ambas puertas del apartamento, poniendo el seguro para evitar problemas. Mientras hacía su camino de regreso a la sala, el suéter de algodón beige que llevaba sobre su firme y trabajado pecho fue lanzado hacia el sillón, dejando bajo él una simple camiseta a cuadros que rápidamente le hizo compañía. Sherlock se relamió los labios, observando la fuerte y protectora figura de John acercándose a él como un depredador al acecho. Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en las cálidas manos de John que se cerraban en torno a su cinturón y tiraban de él para apartarlo con un solo y rápido movimiento.

— Mírate — Susurró John, desabotonando sus pantalones, con sus ojos fijos en la mano de Sherlock que desaparecía bajo el elástico de su pijama, sabiendo que sus delicados, largos y expertos dedos acariciaban todo lo largo de su pálida y ligeramente rojiza polla — No puedes evitar tocarte cuando sabes que te observo. — Bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y luegos los pateó a un lado.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de articular palabra alguna que no fuese el nombre de John. Dos de sus largos dedos trazaron su camino a lo largo de su polla cuando pudo observar por fin la hombría de John: dura y palpitante contra su vientre. Sus dedos pasaron de largo, rozando su perineo para terminar acariciando la apretada piel de su ano.

John sorió, tomándose a sí mismo en mano para masturbarse de manera tortuosamente lenta, haciendo que su polla se endureciera aún más si es que era posible. La expresión de Sherlock era de vulnerabilidad pura, completamente dispuesto a tomar todo lo que John le diese. Nadie había tenido la dicha de ver a Sherlock de esa manera, rogando sin palabras que lo follasen e hiciesen de su hermoso rostro un desastre provocado por el placer y sudor de una estupenda follada que sólo John podía brindarle, nadie más.

— Si me hubieses dicho que tenías pensado pedirme esto, por lo menos me habría depilado — Murmuró John, esparciendo con su pulgar el líquido pre-seminal que brillaba en la punta de su polla. Sherlock arrugó la nariz, haciéndole saber a John que no le importaba un carajo si estaba depilado o no. Con una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa, John se arrodilló frente al rostro de Sherlock, contorneando sus perfectos labios con la húmeda punta de su polla, haciéndolos brillar. — ¿Hay alguna señal que deba tomar en cuenta en caso de que quieras que me detenga? — Preguntó, apartando su polla de los labios de Sherlock para recibir su respuesta.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, teniendo su mirada fija en la longitud de su polla. El suave olor a sudor limpio en la piel de John llegaba hasta su nariz. Se relamió los labios lentamente, probando en ellos el pre-semen de su amante. Guió su mano libre a la hombría de John y la alineó contra dud labios separados, probando experimentalmente el glande con su lengua, lamiendo el orificio en él.

—Mmm... Sherlock... — Siseó tras un gemido. Se relamió los labios y guío sus manos a los bordes de la camiseta de Sherlock, halando de ella hacia arriba para descubrir su vientre y ese pequeño camino de vellos azabaches que se perdía bajo el elástico de la pijama. La camiseta terminó enrollada sobre los ya erectos, pequeños y rozados pezones de Sherlock. Cuando se aventuró a acariciarlos con las humedecidas yemas de sus dedos, Sherlock gimió suavemente, engullendo el glande de John, arrancando de él un gruñido ronco y lleno de placer. El repentino calor y humedad de la boca de Sherlock lo hizo temblar y empujar inconscientemente sus caderas, hundiéndose en su boca hasta la mitad.

— ¡Mierda! — Maldijó, recobrando la compostura y apartándose un poco. — Oh Dios, Sherlock, lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Sherlock lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás, sacando la polla de John por completo.

— No te disculpes, John — Replicó roncamente, tomando su propia polla en mano para comenzar a follar su puño con lentitud. — Quiero que folles mi boca como lo haces cuando me follas: rudo, duro y agresivo. Quiero que me ahogues con ella y sentir tu semen deslizarse por mi garganta mientras no trago todo.

John gruñó, dejándose llevar por su primitivo instinto. Sin dar una respuesta a Sherlock, tomó su mandíbula con su dedo pulgar e índice y ejerció presión, haciendo que Sherlock abriese la boca para volver a meter su polla en ella. Se alineó de nueva cuenta y esta vez, sin el cuidado que le habría gustado tener, embistió de golpe dentro de ella, notando cómo la garganta de Sherlock se abultó justo hasta donde su polla de abrió paso. La visión de aquello lo hizo gemir y el inconfundible sonido del principio de las arcadas de Sherlock al rededor de su polla, hicieron que una corriente eléctrica le recorriese por completo. Sherlock cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las pesadas bolas de John contra su rostro y el olor más insistente y almizclado en esa zona.

Un gruñido animal emergió de la boca de John cuando Sherlock tragó, masajeando el glande con la estrechez de su garganta. John se inclinó sobre el sofá y salió lentamente de su boca, cerrando sus manos en puños sobre los cojines cuando la caliente lengua de Sherlock se movía por toda su longitud. Cuando sólo el glande estuvo dentro, le permitió a Sherlock respirar un poco, pero éste guió su mano libre a las nalgas de John, empujándolo para que continuase. John lo hizo, volviendo a embestir contra su boca.

—Mmm... Joder, Sherlock. Podría hacer esto todo el día — Murmuró con voz profunda y llena de lujuria mientras fijaba un ritmo lento y profundo. — Tu boca es magnífica, justo como tu estrecho culo cuando se contrae alrededor de mi polla.

Sherlock gimió alrededor de ella, haciendo que su interior zumbase y enviase una nueva oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo de John, haciéndolo sentir el principio de un estupendo orgasmo en la base de su espina dorsal. Sherlock tragó, masajendo su glande de nuevo. Ahuecó sus mejillas para brindarle mayor fricción, y cuando John estaba profundamente enterrado en su garganta, movió su lengua contra la palpitante y caliente longitud.

—Cuando terminé contigo, voy a tomarte en este sofá; voy a hundir tu rostro entre los cojines y voy a follarte tan duro y profundo que no podrás caminar en toda la jodida semana, Sherlock. — Prometió, comenzando a embestir con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Sentía como sus bolas comenzaban a tensarse, exigiendo una pronta liberación.

John alzó la cabeza y se percató del rápido y casi desesperado movimiento de la mano de Sherlock dentro de sus pantalones. Sosteniéndose con una sola mano contra el sofá, John guió la otra al pijama de Sherlock y lo apartó hasta que terminó alrededor de sus muslos. El brillante y rojizo glande de Sherlock emergía una y otra vez cuando su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba y abajo, cubriendo el aterciopelado y húmedo glande con el prepucio. Los dedos de los pies de Sherlock se contraían incontrolablemente y sus piernas temblaban de igual manera, haciendo saber a John que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. El líquido pre-seminal que había estado manchando el pijama, ahora caía sobre el desnudo pecho de Sherlock, formando una mancha sobre él.

— Vamos, Sherlock... — Instó entre gemidos y sonidos extrangulados —... quiero que te corras para mí sobre tu pecho.

Sherlock se masturbó con mayor rapidez, apretando su agarre alrededor de su polla, embistiendo con fuerza. John aumentó el ritmo, embistiendo con cortos y profundos movimientos, permitiendo apenas que Sherlock pudiese respirar por la nariz. Segundos después, Sherlock se corrió con fuerza sobre todo su pecho y parte de su abultada garganta, chorro tras chorro de caliente y perlado semen que se escurría por sus costados. A pesar de que se boca estaba completamente llena, aquello no impidió que gimiera al rededor de la polla de John, enviándole directo al clímax que le nubló la vista y sacudió por completo mientras se corría, directo y profundo en la garganta de Sherlock, quien se las arregló para tragar cada chorro de semi-amargo semen, no pudiendo evitar que un poco saliese por las comisuras de su boca, deslizándose hasta sus afilados pómulos.

Después de varios minutos de intenso placer que recorría su cuerpo, John salió lentamente de la boca de Sherlock, ayudándole a erguirse y esperando a que los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo le abandonasen. El pecho de Sherlock subía y bajaba una y otra vez, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudiese. Sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes, siendo muestra de lo abusada que había sido su boca, pero aún así sonreía débilmente. John se inclinó sobre él y devoró sus labios con vehemencia, degustandose a sí mismo en aquellos abusados labios. Trazó un camino de besos por la mandíbula y cuello de Sherlock, hasta llegar a su pecho donde lamió el semen de su amante.

Sherlock tembló bajo él, sintiendo su piel más sensible de lo normal. Con un suave suspiro, acarició los cabellos de John, irguiendose apenas un poco en el sillón. — Entonces... — Murmuró con voz ronca —... ¿debo hundir mi rostro en el lado izquierdo o derecho del sofá?

John se apartó de su pecho y sonrió. — Izquierdo — Ordenó, usando su firme voz de Capitán Watson.


End file.
